Light Sleepers
by LIzzy jaWbreaker
Summary: Basic SpikexFaye months after the last session. How would Spike deal with all the things that are laid in front of him once he wakes up.
1. If you're heart was broken you would

***yadda yadda don't own Cowboy bebop and all that Jazz***

**Light sleeper**

Chapter 1: if your heart was broken, you would be dead.

I was well aware of what I had gotten into. I knew that once I started it I had to stick with it till it was over and done with. I knew that once I walked away from Jet and Faye and the Bebop I wasn't going to come back to the same old same old. I knew Faye was pregnant, considering the kind of stress relieving that we did it was expected after some time though she, herself had debts with the whole being frozen thing she thought that her body was literally frozen in time but she was wrong. I knew she might not want me back into her life after this but she knew what she did when she told me that Julia was waiting for me. I knew what I was possibly giving up and taking away if I flew off out of that hanger, but I had to. I hope that they would eventually understand why I acted the way I did. Why I dropped everything I had done for myself in the last three years to chase down my past. I had to, I had to really had to relive my past if there was any hope that I could one day put it pass me and look into the future with both eyes. I had to prove that this life wasn't just a dream I couldn't wake up from.

There was something beeping and buzzing near me and it was annoying the shit out of me. Was that the computer? Was Edward back? Was it her? I couldn't open my eyes, they felt way too heavy. I tried to move my arms and legs but nothing. Could I speak? Was there someone here me if I do?

"Ugh," I managed to crook out.

"Holy shit," heard someone reply as I used up all my energy and opened my eyes.

"Oh, it's you Faye"

"Is that how we say hello?" She got up from the chair on the foot of my bed and came to stand next

To me.

"How are you feeling?"

"Okay, I guess" I started to get the feeling back of my extremities and with that started wiggling

And twisting everything making sure it was all working as it should. I looked up and couldn't help to smile at the relief in Faye's face.

"Do you know where you are?"

"In the hospital?" I looked around, "yeah everything pretty much screams out hospital."

"Do you remember anything of how you got here or who brought you here?" she sat on the bed where my feet were hanging off the railing. I had to think about it for a second then the flood gates were opened and Faye couldn't help but flinch at the horrid expression I must have had on my face.

"I remember fighting with Vicious but not much afterwards."

"That's good at least you remembered most of it, spike." she stopped as if she where trying to find the words.

"Yeah?"

"The remaining members of the Red dragon where the ones that brought you here and are the ones that are paying for everything. They said since you brought down Vicious that you are their new leader."

"You're fucking joking!"

She just shuck her head "No"

It took me sometime to adjust to this idea. The very thing I feared and ran away from is now under my rule.

"Do they come here? Have they asked you anything?"

"Some guy named Kelvin comes from time to time to check up on your progress but other than that I told them to make themselves as scares as possible." she smiled I knew exactly how that would have worked out and am surprised that security still lets her come in.

"So how long was I out for? A week, two, three?"

"Try I don't know about 28 weeks." a sad gleam mirrored her eyes

"Damn, fuck man, but why? How?"

"The doctors put you in a medically induced coma to help your body repair it's self and adjust to your new kidney."

"Kidney? Was that all." She gave me a look but choose not to act upon it.

"Yep, you had such an extensive laundry list of injuries that it took them a month to decide what they were going to repair first. You are very lucky you didn't have any broken bones. You were under for more than expected but the doctors said that we couldn't force you to wake up, you had to do it by yourself, believe me I tried."

I let out a laugh that was such a Faye thing to do. Then it hit me I was out for the better part of seven months. The baby?

"What happened to the baby?" I looked up at her with confusion set in my eyes but all she did was smile and kiss me on the forehead.

"Babies"

"Babies? Plural, like more than one? You have got to be kidding me." My mouth hung wide open making her laugh out loud and then grabbed my hand.

"Spike you are the father of two beautiful baby girls."

"Twins?" I still couldn't grasp my head around that.

"Two? Girls?" she just laughed at me again.

"Yes, lunk head two girls." I looked up at her with an awe that reflected off her soften eyes.

"But wait you were only three months before this whole thing happened and you weren't even showing yet," she scooted closer.

"It turns out that I was more far along that we both thought I was I was more like four months when you left. They were growing more inward than usual. I really didn't start showing until I was 5 months, that's when I blew up" she laughed and I smiled she seemed so happy I felt envious of that happiness.

"When were they born?" I looked at her always perfectly flat stomach.

"Two months ago, they'll turn three months on the 23rd."

"Where are they now?"

"They're with uncle Jet right know."

"Wow," I lay back on the bed trying to take it all in.

I couldn't help but sit up at pull her closer by her hands and give her a kiss on the cheek.

"I can't believe they'd let people like us have kids," That made us both laugh.

"I can't believe it either."

"So what's been going on while I've been sleeping?"

"Nothing much really, I moved out of the Bebop and got a nice apartment around here. Jet's been staying with me but you know him he needs his time alone. He just came back from Venus, seems like he met someone special there when we stopped by there to catch a bounty head a few months back."

"Wait, you were still catching bounty's while pregnant?"

"Yeah, why shouldn't I? Of course when I got too big and heavy I did most of the behind the scene work and Jet caught them but other than that it was I perfect cover."

"But you were pregnant!"

"Like that stopped me from carrying on with my life as usual, after I stopped drinking and quit smoking I did as I normally do."

"You would forever be narcissistic and hard headed."

"Yep, why would anything change that? You're stupid for thinking otherwise."

"I am stupid" we both laughed.

_Forever stupid._

******************************************************************************************

**Yay, ewww, whatever that was chap 1 many more to come it feels like a long one… not too long I'm sure but decently long. **

**This is my first time attempting to write anything of the sort so feel free on going all out with it I honesty don't mind. I have like 4 or 5 more chapters to put up but I would like to hear some suggestions and comment and or concerns before I do so.**


	2. lack of color

***THIS GIRLY DOESN'T OR WILL MOST LIKELY NEVER OWN COWBOY BEBOP!***

Chapter 2: lack of color

I looked deep in the eyes of the women in front of me; besides being pregnant I'm sure she was here by my side waiting for me to open my eyes.

"I'm sorry I wasn't around."

"That's fine," tears started forming at the corners of her eyes.

"Just make sure that you're here from now on. That's all that I would ever ask of you."

"I've just missed you so much."

She was full on crying now and I couldn't help myself from pulling her in and wrapping my arms around her. I held her face between my hands and I kissed her. We both knew that I didn't love her, hell at the moment I didn't love any one but she loved me and that was enough for me to try and comfort her and make up the time lost, it's not like its impossible. I could love Faye, right now it could just be the love one has for the women that gave birth to their children but it's was there when we would have sex. It was there and I felt it but I had been so caught up with my own problems to put any mind to them but know there's nothing to stop me from seeing what attracted me to her in the first place. We have such complicated past that we drove right into each other and now our futures are permanently woven together.

"So when can I see them?"

I felt so bad I didn't even know their names.

"When ever you decide to stop trying to kill yourself and get the hell out of here," she smiled she hasn't changed one bit.

"What are their names?"

"Ganymede and Callisto."

"Those are very interesting names, but I like it."

"I'm glad, I was really tired of boring old simple common names."

_Julia_

I shook off the thought, no use thinking about the dead. I tried my best to regain my composer and listen to what the woman in front of me was saying.

"I hope you didn't mind that I took the liberty of naming them but you were really dead to the world."

"Not at all, I'm no good with things like that. My only hope is that they took after me."

"And why is that?"

"Where else would all the good looks come from?" I was ready to shield myself but all she did was let out a sigh of frustration.

"Wow, you know I think I'm really going like this new you, you don't argue as much. If I would have known I would have knocked you up much earlier." I laughed and tried to duck and cover while she assaulted me.

"Hey, I just woke up from a coma!"

"And I have deal with two babies that keep me up at night, so what."

"Nice, you planning on using that to get what you want from now on?"

"It's worked so far" we both laughed then the doctor walked in.

"Hello, Mr. Spiegel, Mrs. Spiegel, good to see that you're up and laughing"

"When can I leave?" I shot a look at Faye while I waited him to answer.

"I'm afraid we would need to run some test on you to see if the coma damaged you in any way and you may need to learn to re-walk and strengthen up your muscles a lot of physical theory may be involved. We used a lot of experimental drugs on you so we need to see what actually worked and what didn't. "

"Re what? No I'm feel just fine" I pushed the sheets aside and whipped my legs to one side of the bed. I saw the panic in Faye's face when I placed my feet on the floor. Being as I'm not as stupid as people peg me to be I tested myself first putting so weight on the balls of my feet first just to see how it would feel. It felt just fine, so I distributed the weight throughout the whole foot and then to the other. I was about to stand but I felt the seven months on my back just then and gritted my teeth.

"Help me up" I asked Faye and before I finished the sentence she was there with her arm on my back and her other gently pulling me to my feet.

I prepared myself for the worst sharply inhaling while I put the whole weight of my body on my feet. I blinked twice then looked up at Faye then the doctor and walked a couple of feet to where he was standing.

"I feel just fine doc, if not better than fine." The doctor was a bit surprised but he didn't seem at all shaken.

"Well. Mr. Spiegel, you've had the best care money can buy I'm truly not surprised but we must still run test to see how you're doing on the inside but I must say you have cut your stay here but half but I still find it odd that you reacted that way to the coma, like I'm sure your wife has put you up to speed on things the coma was only to give your body to heal itself while letting the medicines help as well but still it was only for a couple of months or so that's why we must run test and labs to see if there was any specific reason for the extended coma."

"Maybe it wasn't the physical that needed time to repair, maybe it was the emotional. You know how they say that if you break a mirror you get seven years bad luck but what most people don't know is the story behind it. When you break a mirror you break your soul and it takes seven years for it to repair so maybe those extra months were my way of repairing my soul?"

"You know what maybe you're right, I always believed that to be a good doctor you had to believe in everything and anything at the same time. But we still need to keep you at least for today and tomorrow after that it's all up to what results say." with that he nodded to me and Faye then left. I turned to Faye.

"Wife?" all she did was laugh.

"You got to admit it has a certain ring to it."

_Maybe one day it will._

_*************************************************************************************_

_Ok, so that was THE shortest chapter out of all of them for some reason or another, who knows. I know the twins' names are weird but that's me and my love of weird unique names to tough, but you must admit it has a certain charm given the world they live in. So keep reading and I'll keep posting! _

_PS: for those who have similar taste in music like mine, your speculations are right the chapter is named after a song of the dear Death cab For Cutie get used to it cause all of the chapters (including the name of the Fic itself) is named after song titles though the bands may differ and no I have no plans on including lyrics of any kind because this is not a song fic._


	3. Points of Authority

_*I owned NotHIng!*_

_An: sorry if you were waiting long._

Chapter 3: points of authority

For the next five hours I was taken from room to room having my body scanned, my brain activity monitored and they found nothing that would keep me here but since the doctor is needed for my release I have to wait till morning because he leaves at 8pm and apparently I just missed him being as it is only 8:15pm.

Faye noticed the time as well. She hadn't stayed for the most of the testing. She had to go feed the girls and leave their dinner ready for them, she wanted to stay here overnight and keep watch even after I told her it was fine but something inside me told me that she just wanted to make sure I didn't go anywhere.

By 10pm I was sick and tired of the same decorating scheme, I didn't know how Faye had stayed here all that time without losing her mind. It's just quiet and comatose, all you here at the end of every sentence is a buzz and a click.

"You really should be going home to the girls, I'm not a baby Faye I could take care of myself."

"I could have sworn I answered this question already," she rolled her eyes and sat back on her seat. She changed while she went back to feed the babies. She has on a black shirt with tight black jeans although very alluring it was actually very conservative considered what she was capable of. She had cut her hair into a boy hair cut leaving the bangs long and swept to one side giving it a feminine touch and leaving her big green eyes the center of attention.

"I really like your hair cut, it's very _MILTF_ of you" she laughed and blushed.

"Thank you; have you seen what you look like?"

"Yeah I took a much needed shower while you were out." I saw my hair when I was taking a shower earlier and didn't mind the look of my now long green hair. It was little passed my shoulders now and it suits me. It was time for a new look anyway, what had to go immediately was that stubble on my face; I can't grow a full beard and moustache anyway.

"Yeah, it's a fresh look for me."

"I was debating on cutting it while you were out but I didn't want you waking up on me half way and fuck it up."

"I would do something like that wouldn't I." We both laughed.

She yawned loudly.

"Tired much?" I asked.

"Busy day today, I'm dead beat I'm used to sleeping early ever since the girls came since they stay up most of the night. I'm not looking forwarded to sleeping on this hard ass couch."

"Sleep with me." She almost laughed but the look in my face was serious.

"That couch looks hard as fuck and there is space here so I'll scoot over and you could sleep next to me. I'm sure the nurse won't say anything if she comes in since you're my _**wife**_." she smile and stood up and made her way over, I made space. She took off her pumps and got closer. I turned to the remote for the light switch and turned it off.

"Good night, Mrs. Spiegel" I joked.

"Good night, Mr. Valentine." almost immediately she feel asleep reaching for me I let her hold on to me knowing that she'll have some kind of nightmare without validation that I was here alive and awake. I followed her shortly after enjoying her familiar body heat.

When I woke up Faye wasn't there but she left me a change of clothes and a note:

_**Needed to take care of something, the doctor came in while you were sleeping and gave the Okay for you to leave and said to take better care of yourself and hopes that your soul makes a full recovery. Stay, I won't be too long. -Faye**_

I got dressed in the white t-shirt and jeans and sure enough she was coming into the room with papers in her hand.

"Hey, nice to see you're still alive" she smiled.

"Nice to see that you didn't forget about me"

"Of course not then who would I argue with you know Jet is too passive for me," we both laughed

"So could we're leaving now?"

"Yes we are, got the needed documents and clearing from your posse and out we got."

After she said good bye to many of the attending nurses there and promising that she'll bring the twins over there soon it really got me thinking if she really did stay over every night.

That got me thinking about the girls.

"Faye how do they look like?" she knew right away who and what I was talking about and took a moment to gather what she was going to say.

"They look just like you'd expect them to look, they're only three months old spike they really don't look like anything but each other. You'll see when we get there."

"Fine."

After walking for a couple of blocks and crossing some streets I was amazed how the world remained the same.

"Are we going to the Bebop?"

"No, you think I'm going to have my kids in that old relic? I make Jet stay at my place when he's looking after them."

"Wow, how grown up of you." I couldn't help but to tease and she just turned and stuck her tongue out. I fought the urge to tell her where she could put that tongue.

"We're here!"

I looked up and saw an apartment building just like the one Julia used to live in. I saw her face in the second story window looking down at me, but then reality sunk in and she turned to a plant on the windowsill. After two flights up we stopped and Faye opened the door and instantly heard the babies crying and of course Jet was there panicking. The look in his face was priceless.

"Which one is crying thing one or thing two?" she asked as she shut the door behind her.

"I forget which" Jet replied walking to him and I followed close behind catching my first look with the one who was causing all the fuss.

I was spell bound by this little ball of hair. She was in her carrier looking up straight at me, though her eyes were really dark full of tears but you could still tell that eventually they would turn to green and her hair was now black with the hint of green that my hair has.

"She's so beautiful, how could you tell them apart? Where is the other one?" I looked at Faye as she picked her up attempting to soothe her.

"As funny as it may seem although they're identical but they are inverse, this one which is Callisto by the way, Has your black-green hair and my green eyes and Ganymede which is the quiet one so she's most likely still sleeping has my purple hair and your brown eyes. Isn't that wild?" She smiled

"Damn, even our kids are weird." I laughed and then she hit me with her free hand.

"No they're not! You jackass! They're unique and your kids so be nice!"

"Can I hold her?"

"Maybe after I feed her."

"Fine, fine." I almost forgot about Jet standing there.

"Hey Jet how's it going?" Jet snapped out of it and pulled his metal arm around me.

"Oh, Spike you son of a bitch I've missed the heck out of you man! The girls are so much like you and they never stop complaining about my stories," He hit my back ignoring the fact that as fine as I may seem I was in a bed for seven months. All I did was laugh along with him.

"Missed you too big man, how have things been?"

"Not too bad just been staying around with Faye till she popped and playing the babysitter. Thank god that Ganymede is so quiet but the one that looks more like you is so restless. Damn she's the first one up and the last one down." It's nice to hear Jet was enjoying himself.

"Thank you so much Jet I owe you everything."

"No problem, friend we've been through too much together. Come on lets go talk in the kitchen." I followed him through the short hallway into the next room.

"So Jet how has she been holding up?"

"I'm very proud of her Spike, she was a wreck the first few month or so but then she got her shit straightened and stayed positive about the future, I told her to focus on the babies and so she did but other than that I think that was the only way she made it through those seven months. I mean she would stay all night in the hospital next to you because she didn't want you to wake up without some one by your side. "

I felt like shit, like the lowest living creature on the face of the universe. I had left her at a time when it was the hardest for her.

"Thank you so much Jet for being there for her and the girls when I was out."

"It's the least I owed you buddy." His face turned serious I knew what topic was going to be brought up.

"What are you gonna do about this whole new leader shit they are talking about over at the Red Dragon? They know you're awake it won't is too long before they come have a chat with you. You know that it's not your life to throw away anymore it's theirs too," he throw his head in towards the direction that Faye was in with the babies. "You can't pull that self less suicidal crap no more."

"I know Jet, I fucking know that already but this shit has to end now if I want it from pulling them in on this!"

"You're not going to do something now are you?"

"No, right now I need to spend time with my kids." It was still kind of hard to admit it.

"What are you going to do about Faye?"

"Jet, I don't even know. It's like I feel like I love her because she is the mother of my two kids but then again I don't feel up for feeling that way about anyone right now.I don't even know, I'm just numb. I may love her and just be too retarded to notice but right now I love her in a different way, so I don't want her to get her hopes up if that love doesn't turn to the real thing."

"well, as long as you're here with them, that's all that counts." Just then there was more crying going on in the background.

"Oh great now their both awake!" we heard Faye say and so we rushed to her side to help out.

Jet left back to the Bebop and as he put it some much needed alone time with his plants. Faye taught me how to change a diaper and laughed at the fact that it was Jet who taught her. Both girls were fully awake now, both finding something very funny in my face staring and smiling at me.

"Maybe is something in them that tells them that you're their dad, you know maybe they feel the connection," Faye's explanation sounded reasonable, I guess.

After we fed them we all watched some fuzzy looking children's movie on the television and we all fell asleep before the credits rolled.

It's meaningless to say that I dreamed about Julia.

"_Julia, if we had kids what do you think they would have looked like?"_

"_What makes you think that we would live long enough together to know the answer to that question?"_

"_I don't get what you're trying to tell me."_

"_We were destined for tragedy, but it makes me happy to see that you have woken up and have such a nice life ahead of you. Goodbye spike."_

"Spike, spike wake up."

"Ugh." Faye was over me with a concerned look on her face.

"You alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Well, I'm going to go to sleep, I thought you might want to come sleep with me."

"As much as the girls sleep now they wake up a lot during the night." I nodded and started walking towards the rooms. I followed blindly. I just realized that there were only two rooms. One room was full of baby stuff and furniture but didn't have the cribs in there the other one was clearly Faye's room and had the two cribs next to her bed.

"I have to admit that I didn't work out your sleeping arrangements yet."

I looked around and saw that it was a pretty huge bed.

"But I guess you could sleep with me for the time being we could sleep together until we get you a bed."

"Why do we have to do that I like sleeping with you." I earned a smack to the head as I laughed at her face as it turned all shades of red.

"Fine, just keep your snoring to a minimum so you won't wake them up." she slid to one side after letting her shoes fall on the floor and changing out of her clothes turning her back to me. I followed her on the bed and lay on my side with my arms crossed under my head.

"Faye?"

"What?"

"What did you remember when you got your memory back?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Just curious, I wanted to know how much of you world has really changed since getting your memories back."

"It really hasn't changed anything," she turned to face me.

"I guess I've let go of all the frustration and bitterness I held for myself for not being able to remember but when I remembered everything I finally felt like there was somewhere I belonged but when I went there and saw it had all gone to hell I realized that I had already found some where I belonged in with you guys and the Bebop. It was bitter sweet relief, though everything I had once loved was gone now I had finally admitted to loving the things I had now."

"At least one of us had a happy ending to our story."

"What makes you think that you won't have a happy ending?"

"Karma," I closed my eyes and felt her move closer.

She got up from the bed and sat on my abs with a leg on each side making me open my eyes and stare deep onto her green ones.

"What makes you think all the bad karma coming to you hasn't already taken what it can from you, what makes you think this is finally your chance to live happily and guilt free?"

"Faye, are you still in love with me?"

"Isn't it obvious, I thought that I could bring myself to hate you for leaving me here to go off and relive your past but you had some kind of point. I thought that if I let you go and you would realize that this wasn't a dream in due time you would come back to me and the baby."

"I'm here now, but you're going to have to give me some time. I love you Faye because you carried a piece of me inside of you for nine months as annoying as a shrew you could be I have nothing but admiration for you, my body reacts to you but I can't tell what it is right now." I reached up and put my hands on her hips, enjoying her soft physic, she smiled.

"Take your time so long as you stay with me," she bends down to meet my lips and I responded as anyone would. My lips crushed against hers as I sat up holding on to her back hitching her hips up as I readjusted myself. She reached out and grabbed a hand full of my hair as I took off her shirt and watched as her engorged breast fell out of the light fabric but right then as if I had tripped some kind of alarm one of the girls started crying. Faye shot up and put her tank top back on as I just laid back and tried to catch my breath.

"Did she wake up?" I asked as I sat up a few minutes later and saw her with Ganymede in her arms.

"No. well not really I think she just had a bad dream or something," she put the baby in the crib and came back on the bed but she just lay next to me butting her arms around me.

"Welcome to parenthood, I shouldn't raise your blood pressure like that you just woke up."

I got the blanket and covered us as we laughed.

"I guess we should both take it easy, for now anyways."

_For now…_

_For now I had to think of what I was going to do about the syndicate._

*************************

_So how do you think it's going so far? Are you still interested cause it just gets better from here(trust me!). Feedback is appreciated and replied is need be so review and hang tight for the next chapter._


	4. You remind me Of HOME

~I don't own anything that deals with cowboy bebop or it's universe~

Chapter 4: you remind me of home.

I woke up at 10 in the morning. I had felt Faye get up to feed and change the girls a couple of times but my body was not responding to the good intentions I had in mind. I thought that I was the only one awake but as soon as I got up and looked around I saw the girls both had their eyes open and was just there quietly staring at the planet mobiles hanging on top of their cribs. I tip toed over to them and scoped them both up and got them out and into the room. As if they knew what I was trying to do, they both started to cry but I had them safely inside of their room with the door closed.

"You two know too much," I laid them on the big changing table and quickly checked their diapers just like Faye had taught me and of course they both were just full of it and I as I tried to change their diapers and cover my nose at the same time I could swear that they both smiled to each other.

"Girls,"

One thing that I wasn't even going to try was to feed them by myself. I saw Faye keeping track of their schedules by writing it on the dry erase board on the fridge so I guess I could wake her up if it's time. I looked and realized why Faye was still sleeping; she had fed them little over an hour ago so I guess she still has time. I sat down and placed the girls in the bouncy chairs and put them on the coffee table in front of me.

"So, what so you two like to do for fun? Nothing? Well I'm not too child friendly so I really don't know how to entertain babies so I guess I'll just sit here and stare and you could stare at me until one of us falls asleep."

"Or," Faye came up from behind "they could take a bath and us a shower and then get us some breakfast." She bends down to kiss the girls on their forehead and sat on my lap.

"Don't you mean squeeze out breakfast."

"Always have something smart to say, don't you moron."

"I'm surprised they're not screaming their lungs out, it's too weird they stay quiet with you."

"Of course I'm their dad, god I still can't believe I have kids."

"Well believe it," she got up and got one of the girls and headed her to me then got the other one and sat back down and smiled as she put Callisto On her lap,.

"I laugh at her all the time because of how much she looks and already acts like you, I know their way too young to have personality like that, but she even has the same looking goofy smile as you." the baby looked as though she knew we were talking about her and smiled making us laugh. Then out of no where there was a flash of light. We looked up and I was jet.

"Jet, what the fuck man knock!"

"And miss this sweet family moment, never. Besides I still have the extra key."

"I just came over to say goodbye to all of you, I'm going to Venus for a while, I was really waiting for you to wake up and get settled in but I have my own life to live right now."

Faye got up and gave Jet a big one arm hug.

"I would forever be in debt to you, Jet. You're like an older brother to me. Thanks for everything and give my warmest regards to the woman that is stealing you away from Me." she gave him a playful whack on the arm.

"It really was nothing Faye. I'm sure I'll miss you all especially the girls." he gave Callisto a kiss on her forehead then walked over to where I was standing while Faye sat the baby back down I did the same for Ganymede as she made her way to the kitchen.

"Spike, my friend,"

"there's nothing to say Jet this isn't a goodbye it's a see you later, why are we talking like we'd never see you again?"

"That's a good point, brother I'll see you on the way side be sure to take care of your girls, that's including Faye, she really loves you Spike."

"I know,"

"Then there's nothing left to say."

"Contact us as soon as you get settled and we'll visit you as soon as we can."

"You know I will." I stuck out my hand and he took it and gave it a firm shake. "What are we doing? Come over here Spike!" With that he pulled me in to the longest hug I ever got from a man but as weird as it could have gone it was Jet, he took me in and saved me from my past without asking questions.

"See you later Spike." And with that my brother in arms left out the door.

I picked up the girls and smelled my way to the kitchen only to hear Faye's quite sobs as she plated the food. I startled her when I walked in, wiping the tears with the back of her hand.

"Faye," she turned smiling.

"I'm alright I'm just going to miss him so much. He's been my only source of comfort and stability these past months."

"Yeah I'm going to miss the big man too." I stood in front of her and lend in and gave her a kiss. "You shouldn't cry, if the girls see you it might start some kind of chain reaction." We laughed.

Breakfast came and went and I got up to take a shower I needed to get going and meet up with this Kelvin character. I waited for the water to stem and got in. Two minutes into the shower I heard the door open. There was some moving around and then Faye pulled the curtain to the side a bit and slipped in.

"I hope you didn't think I was going to let you use up all the hot water."

"Not by a long shot."

She stood on her toes to claim my lips while I grabbed her hips and held as much of her as I could to my body.

"Where did you leave the girls?" I asked. Moving so that Faye was directly under the showerhead letting the water wash over her, keeping my eyes locked on her green ones.

"In front of the tube, they really get into those damn --"

I didn't let her finish her sentence, letting my hands roam over her body finding the valley between her legs feeling how wet she's become. Covering her moans and screams as I drove her over the edge with my lips. Never taking my eyes off of her face while she came onto my hand.

I let her catch her breath and open her eyes before I readjusted myself and pulled her up on the wall and entered her, our breaths came ragged and in gasps as we got closer and closer. I opened my eyes to find her eyes staring into mine half lidded and all. I kissed her as I felt her climax bringing me over with her as she torn away at my back with her nails.

After us both caught our breaths the actual showering began when I reached for the shampoo and lathered up her hair and massaged her scalp. She did the same for me, still kissing while the soap rinsed off we got out and changed fast heading back to where the girls where, still staring at the purple monster bounce up and down.

We bathed them and got them changed then said my goodbyes knowing very well the way to the place where all the misery in my life rooted from.

I opened the door and right then everyone on the inside stopped what they were doing and kneeled down in front of me. Before I could say anything one came down from the escalator and held his hand in front of me.

"Hello," I just stared at him keeping my eyes aware of what was going on around me.

"My name is Kelvin, I'm sure your wife has brought you up to speed on things." He reached his hand out for me but I didn't even bother acknowledged it, I was very focused on keeping my hands free.

"I came here to tell you people to fuck out of my life and find your own damn leader so long as you leave me and my fucking family alone, what I did wasn't for power an old score that needed to be settled. I died that day four years ago and since that day have had this syndicate turn it's back on me and would be much appreciative if you continue to do so."

"My lord I beg you to come up to the conference hall and talk about it in private."

I let out a sigh; this young SOB wasn't going to let this shit go easily was he.

"Alright, can I get a drink or something?"

"Of course anything you'd like."

"Just get me any type of hard liquor on the rocks."

"Right away." He called over his transmitter watch and in a few moments sure enough some young punk came half running and handed me the drink.

"Right this way, Mr. Spiegel."

We came into this office and he got out the chair at the head of the table and I shot him a look.

"I'm not a goddamn woman, I could get my own fucking chair"

"Of course my apologizes, please wait a moment while I gather the other senior members."

"I thought I killed them all," I hushed under my breath.

"Excuse me?"

"Oh, nothing."

"Of course excuse me for a moment."

I stood up a little while after he left looking around and out the window, I instantly recognized this office. It was the one that Mao used; it was the one he must have been assassinated in. I felt the bile rise in the pit of my stomach but swallowed it back down.

_What Am I doing here?_

"Sir," it was Kelvin and the others he had summoned.

"These are the last of the surviving members that have seniority with the syndicate." He gestured to the other men mostly around the same age group as I am yet I've never seen any of them.

"Well," I started taking a seat then the others followed. "I want as little to do with this place as I can, if you don't remember I bled all the blood from my veins that held any kind of loyalty to this place. I have been given yet another life to live and I would like to take this opportunity to actually live the time I have in this world without any of this bullshit."

.

"What of the future of this syndicate?" the one with black hair spoke up. "We owe all our loyalty to this syndicate and want to carry out the traditions and values that the elders besotted upon us." They all started taking turns airing their grievances.

"Well, I'm sure you could go on without me, I ended Vicious because it was either him or me not because of some sick power struggle. You will find a new leader amongst yourselves all I demand is for me and my family to be left alone. Think of me as dead as a doorknob for all I care. But I'm only asking in a nice civilized way once."

"Even if you wanted to do that there are rules to follow a chain of command and policy, tradition."

"Well then, consider this a new world order."

"But anyone that leaves the syndicate will be charged with desertion and be terminated. That's a rule that even someone of your power wouldn't be able to change."

"Get a new leader, because as far as you all know and what the records show I'm already dead. I am willing to stay in power until you find a new leader in return of my family's well being and request that those who have no business knowing about my wife and kids be kept in the dark. I'm assuming all five of you are in charge of different sectors and will hold it over your head if word happens to reach my ears about people that cannot keep their mouths closed."

"Mums the word, Sir I assure you." he turned to look at the rest and they all nodded amongst themselves.

"Then, I believe this meeting's over good day to you gentlemen. Except you Kelvin you stay."

"Yes sir anything that you need?"

"I just want you to know that I am going to be thinking of you as my eyes and ears around this place, as Vicious showed there were a lot of those who wanted the violent changes that he was willing to bring about."

"Sir I am honored." I just nodded back.

"Could you do me a favor and get me some cigarettes," it was more a command than a question.

"Anything else?"

"Does this communicator work?" I pointed to the screen on my desk.

"Yes it does do you want use to send your wife one as well?"

"Please," I thought of the old one that was there from the Bebop, Jet had left it there.

"Right away." He bowed and existed.

_Ugh, this is going to be difficult._

************************************************************************

Wow, it's getting crazy so I hope I don't lose any of you and hope that you didn't lose interest cause that would just plain hurt my feelings.


	5. Smile in your sleep

DIS (claim) Er: Do not, Can not, and will not own Cowboy Bebop or other such affiliates.

_AN: So sorry for those who have been waiting too long for this and other chapters but college is a hell of a side tracker so a million apologizes, I would promise such events won't happen again but I don't enjoy lying. _

Chapter: 5 Smile in your sleep.

I got home around dinner time hating the fact that I was escorted home. It was like this for some weeks, now it felt more like a routine. I opened the door and within seconds Faye was there and planted a kiss on my lips then went in and sunk back into the couch. I followed after her sitting next to her turning my attention to what she was watching. I spotted the golden color immediately and froze.

"What the hell are you watching?" she stood still and silent, I turned to her unsure if she was even breathing. I looked at her face as her eyes locked in with mine, she had been crying. "Where did this come from?"

"Someone brought it staying that it was for me but didn't say from who it was." Tears formed in her tear ducts and spilled one after the other.

"What is this why is Julia on this?"

"She made this the day we met and send me with her message, she must have noticed the way I felt about you because this is a video of her apologizing for her intrusion and explaining the events that lead up to your final bout with Vicious."

"Why would she do something like this?" I asked completely blindsided.

"She explains that in here, I'll leave you alone to watch it, she leaves a few words for you as well." She began to wipe her tear stained cheeks and get up put my hang caught her wrist before she could leave and gently sat her down.

"Stay, please" she nodded and relaxed next to me while I took in all that was in the short video. When it finally ended I hadn't realized the tears coming down my face or the vice grip I had Faye's hand in. it ended just as soft as it began.

"_If something should happen to me, Faye please takes care of him. I know given to his enclosed personality it may take some time before he would let you in but I'm sure you would have no problem getting the place in his heart that used to be for me, as foolish as it is for me to think otherwise I feel like the only way to move on from the hell I live in is to see this to the end."_

"She was the one who was sent to kill you, so she chooses to stay away from you if it meant to keep you alive, I love you, but that is one thing that I would never be able to do." Faye was sobbing. I pulled her on my lap and held her to my chest and soon we both sat there sobbing then everything went black.

I woke up by the time just a few hours later, I stood up and went to the room to find all the girls were awake and watching the old device we used to watch the shows on when we were on the Bebop. Faye had in the room. They all turned to look at me, the girls were in their bassinets and Faye was lending on the headboard with her head on her crossed arms.

"Hey," was all I said as I came went to Callisto's as she saw me and held her arms out to me. Ganymede seems too entertained by the animals on screen. I sat down next to her and she snuggled closer to me and the baby as I kicked off my shoes and got under the covers with her.

"Faye," I turned to look at her after keeping my eyes on the baby in my arms for as long as I could before it felt weird. "I love you." she froze not knowing where I was going with this but I just laid a hand over hers.

"Faye, I thought that I knew what was to love, then Julia came back and I thought I felt complete but I felt the same way I've always felt, like if a part of me was missing or just lost and I thought that she was that part but after all of this and the video I realized something," I stopped, trying to gather my thoughts in a way that they would make sense.

"What did you realize?" she asked growing impatient.

"I realized that I was wrong from the beginning, when I woke up from that coma it was the first day in three years that I saw things for what they're worth. I saw that you stayed by my side and have always stayed by my side no matter what stupid shit I was getting into, you were something very foreign to me and that is why I love you. You are something my body rejected like a virus because it didn't realize that you were the cure for this curse I've had all my life. You see Julia was something I wanted to feel complete but you make me feel complete all by myself, I don't need anyone to complete me, it's unfair to ask another human being to complete you when all they have is there own selves to complete."

She stood there crying but laughing at the same time then threw her arms around me.

"I knew you were slow but it took you long enough, I love you, too because you were a lost soul just like me, we didn't belong anywhere, had no home to go back to and no past to claim but now Spike we have a future, you once told me that I might now have a past but at least I've got a future but now, we both do and no matter what it'll revolve around one another."

"We finally have a home," I turned and smiled at my baby that must have been so bored that she started to drift off to sleep."

"I remember the day they were conceived," Faye said.

"That was the day that I found Whitney and the doctor and you eased dropped into my life story." she smiled.

"It wasn't my fault, you were talking to a dog, but I remember all too clearly, that night I have heard you crying your eyes out all night so I decided to help you feel better," I winked and she laughed taking the sleeping babe from my arms and going to their room which we had finally finished and where they now slept, placing her in the crib and to my surprised the other one looked like she had fallen asleep also, I picked her up and followed Faye into the room. I walked up behind Faye as she looked down at the crib and wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Do you remember anything else about that night?" she laid back into my arms.

"I remember making you come more times that I can remember," I let my hands slide down and caress her thighs. She let out a soft moan.

"That was the first night you ever made me feel like I belonged anywhere, after we finished having sex you got up and went to your room and I thought that that was it, but then you came back seeing you had just gone to get your pillow. I remember you letting me tangle my body with yours and sleeping so peacefully that I almost wished that I could stay sleeping like that forever. You woke me up that morning, and told me to feel better. At first I was like what but then that felt like something I wanted to hear."

I kissed a trail from the back of her ear to the tip of her shoulder as I pulled her out of the girls' room and into ours.

"I have to say, I've always had a crush on you Faye but that night was when I started to see how much of the same situation we were in." She turned around and started kissing her way from the base of my neck to my lips earning a stuttered sigh. I pushed her on the

Bed and lifted her night gown and was pleasantly surprised that she wasn't wearing any underwear but right then all actions stopped when we heard a little girl giggle.

We looked at the screen and were both shocked.

"ED!" we both said in disbelief.

"The one and only! FAYE FAYE and SPIKE PERSON! Ed has missed you very much."

"Oh my Ed how have you been? Where are you?" Faye may not have showed it but she cared a lot for that twerp.

"I'm on Venus now, I want to see the babies!"

"Who told you about the babies?"

"Jet person, he speaks to Ed every week."

"What? How long has that been happening?"

"Since the day I left, Jet person gets worried, he told me about the babies Faye, Faye and you were going to have. He told me their names but I don't remember them, lets see Venus and Pluto? No Ganymede and Callisto!!!! So can I see them! I wanted to come by and say hi for Spike person's birthday tomorrow!"

"Oh, shit," me and Faye both looked at each other, we have completely forgot, Jet always kept track of that.

"With who are you stay?"

"With Jet and his kissy friend."

"Are you all coming tomorrow?"

"Yes, we have a surprise for all of you! Oh, I think I could hear Jet person, see you tomorrow!"

"Ed?"

That she had ended the transmission. And Faye has thrown herself on me and we fell on the bed with her on top of me.

"Oh shit Spike, how could we forget?"

"It's not that important to me you know that, we have more important things to worry about," she slid down so that she was right on my excited appendage and started to grind against it, I could feel how wet she was through the fabric of the boxers she knew that and smiled as I threw my head back. "You know that's not fair if you don't intend to go all the way," I lifted my hips to meet hers and she let out a loud moan, I knew she felt most of it since she has nothing covering her from the fabric of my boxers.

"Faye, you're going to wake up the girls." I teased and laughed at the glare she threw at me.

"Fine," she got off me and went under the covers turning her back to me, I joined her and let my hands roam over her body but her hand stopped me.

"Your birthday isn't till tomorrow," with that I just left my hands over hers and drifted to sleep, there was no way to over rule Faye's _"NO s"._

"Goodnight, baby."

"Goodnight, Spike." Right there one of the girls started crying, I waited to feel Faye get up but she just laid there.

"Faye thing one is crying, go get her."

"To repeat what I said, it's not your birthday yet, you do it I'm too tired."

With that she drifted back to sleep and I got up too change thing one and that just cause the much hated chain reaction and thing two started wailing.

_It was going to be a long night wasn't it?_

_**********************************************************************_

_I really try to be funny in this fic so if it's too corny you gotta let me know, if I am confusing you as well. I need feedback People!!!! (I'm also working on a short if not one shot of Trigun so for fans of the show keep your eyes peeled!) _


	6. The district sleeps alone tonight

DsclaimER: I don't make any kind of money dong this, just waste time that could be spent on studying.

**Chapter 6: The distract sleeps alone tonight. **

"Happy Birthday!!!!!!" I opened my eyes and sure enough Faye was there with the girls.

"Say happy birthday to daddy," the girls just babbled and drooled.

Faye had started trying to teach the girls how to speak but I told her they just turned seven months, the little I know of babies I know that I've never heard of one that could speak at this age. The girls found it very amusing though, they would laugh and show their little dimples, and I fell in love with them again everyday.

I took Ganymede in my arms and followed Faye to the kitchen where I put her in her high chair. I put on their bibs while Faye gave them their baby food which they still were getting used to so it seemed to me like more hassle but if I was to bring that up I would get the only lecture of how they need to get used to it so I just don't bother.

"So what do you want to do for your birthday?" Faye asked as she placed a plate full of food in front of me. I gave her an eyebrow twitch and the _oh really _look but she gave me the _is that all you think about _look.

"I really don't care, I've never made a big deal out of it so by all means carry on with your daily life."

"I still can't believe that we had a year living together and you didn't tell me when you're birthday was!"

"Well, you know me. I really never celebrated my birthday things like that where for people that had families and I didn't have one so I never really missed having things like that." She got up and slid on my lap.

"Well, you have a family now and we **will** celebrate every birthday"

"Well me and the girls got you something," she left to go get my mystery gift.

"So you two got me a gift?" I asked the girls and they just laughed.

"Here," she placed a small box in front of me. I opened it and it was a necklace with a charm shaped like the planet Jupiter.

"Ganymede and Callisto both revolve around the planet Jupiter and without you they would be nothing, open it."

I looked inside and it was the picture that Jet took of us, the first day with the girls. Neither of us had noticed the camera because of the spell the girls put us under.

"This is beautiful, thank you so much Faye, I owe you too much." I kissed her with as much passion as I could give.

"Go get ready, Jet called, he should be here in a few minutes."

"Yeah,"

I walked out of the room then looked back just to look at her. In the months that I've been here with her she has slowly gone back to her old self, although she doesn't wear her old reveling clothes but started wearing very men's inspired feminine clothes that stuck tightly to her body, her short hair has grown a lot from the boy's hair cut she had and is now a little longer than the way it was though now she keeps her bangs short instead of using the headband. I kept the long hair though I keep it back most of the time because the girls have taken a liking to pulling it. I actually think that I would always look the same, which is what keeps us so balanced; she's always changing while I remain the point of stability.

When I walked back out to the main room everyone had gotten here already. Ed was the first one to spot me and nearly tackled me to the ground and of course that mutt was right behind her.

"Spike!" she had her arms around me in a vice grip as soon as she noticed my hair that was up in a sloppy pony tail she started playing with it while I just dragged her over to where the others were sitting. Ein barked happily and I bent down to give him a pat on the head.

"Just because I don't hate kids anymore doesn't mean that I like pets anymore than before."

"Hey, Spike!, how's it going '_daddy_'?" Jet walked up to me and slapped my back receiving a cough from me.

"Whoa, don't call me that, only three girls call me that,"

"But you only have two ….oh god, not in front of Ed." I laughed at every ones faces as they finally got my innuendo, but continued.

"Hey there, Jet, who's your friend?" I winked and she blushed.

"This is Rebecca, Rebecca this is Spike."

"Pleased to meet you, Spike."

"The pleasures all mine, Rebecca, you're prettier than what Jet has told me" she blushed and I saw Faye roll her eyes from behind them, such unneeded jealousy she could have sometimes.

"Thank you, Spike it's nice to finally meet the man behind the legend."

"In the flesh,"

"I was just commenting to Faye how lovely your girls are,"

"They are aren't they? They take after their father" I smiled and sat down next to Faye who just rolled her eyes, the babies were in their bouncy chairs on the floor being entertained by Ed and the dog.

"I swear, if that dog dare to do anything to one of them, I'm getting the scissors from the drawer and neutering him the old fashion way." I shook my head in agreement.

"Calm down, Ein loves kids, especially babies."

"Whatever," she scuffed as I sat next to her and put my hand on her thigh. I didn't have to turn and see her face to know that she smiled.

"So," Jet started

"Becky and I-"

"AND ED, don't forget Ed helped too!!!!"

"Yeah, we got you a little something for your birthday." Jet handed Spike an envelope.

Spike looked at the front and could tell that they had let Ed decorate it. He opened it and saw a slip, confused he took it out and read it. He looked up at Faye who shrugged her shoulders and asked.

"What did they get you?"

"They got me well I should say us a week-end resort in some fancy hotel in Mars"

"Oh my gosh, how-" Faye stopped herself.

"It is for Spike and I right?" Jett nodded and her excitement returned.

"How wonderful! God knows I need a day off." The girls looked up from where they were on the floor with Ed when they heard Faye's loudness and Ganymede reached her little hands up in my direction and without thinking I went and get her up but when Callisto saw this she looked and me too so I had to pick her up too then went to sit back down next to Faye.

The twins were growing so fast, now their hair was almost at their little baby shoulders and Faye loved to keep them with pig tails, which Ganymede love's but Callisto always makes such a fuss. It still amazes me how much some things so little could look so much like Faye and I. Ganymede fell asleep on me, while Callisto was playing with her fingers as she looked up at Faye as she spoke to Jet about the get-a-way.

"So I this was meant to start tonight but I guess I should have spoken to Faye at least to have everything ready and arranged for us to baby-sit."

"Its fine Jet, I'm sure Faye could get our stuff ready in no time and I know that you still remember where we keep all the baby stuff and can keep track of the feeding schedule here with Becky." Rebecca nodded agreeing with me.

"Well I would need help packing since it's your birthday retreat but everything's fine with the girls." She turned to Callisto and pulled her to her lap and started playing with her.

"Are you going to miss Momma and Dada while we're away?" Callisto looked at her smiling and did something that almost gave me a heart attack.

"Dada," Callisto said it so indifferently, she was just repeating Faye.

"Oh My god! Did you just hear that?" Faye's head snapped to my direction where I was still speechless.

"HA, I won!"

"Fuck! Ganymede still hasn't said he first word so it could still be a tie." She scoffed.

"Let me guess, you two bet which would be the girl's first words?" Jet budded in.

"Duh!" we both answered.

"We didn't bet money or anything just bagging rights," I added.

"Yeah, but it's both of them that have to say it, it's all or nothing so to speak."

"Doesn't that take away from the actual moment?" Rebecca asked.

I looked to Faye and she did the same and we held our gaze for a moment before I answered.

"Nope, we're both very proud of her though we may not show it right now but if we make too much of a fuss about it she may get scared and think she did something wrong and not want to speak again." Faye smiled.

"Oh," was all Rebecca said

"Well then I think we should get packing Spike don't you think?" Faye stood up and started walking towards the master bedroom and I followed.

******************************************************************************************

AN: My dear public sorry for making you wait so long for a new chapter but I've been dealing with major writer's block in regards to this story. I did put up a one shot during this time so I hope that helped you pass the time. Hopefully everything would speed up from here and before you know it this story would finally have an end to it. The chapter is named after a Postal Service song which you know was the side project of Ben from Death cab for cutie. I love this song because my niece used to love watching the video to it and fall asleep so it's some kind of hipster lullaby lol. OK I'll shut up now, but please be sure to send me lots of comments and for once I'll try to respond back. I did say Try~ From NYC with Love~


End file.
